This invention is directed to an audio-visual device and particularly to an audio-visual device which employs a single program unit embodying both the audio and visual portions of the program, and to such a program unit.
A great deal of work has been done with respect to audio reproduction. It has been developed to a high state of accuracy and convenient, economic use. Similarly, a tremendous amount of work has been done in the visual field so that visual patterns can be projected conveniently and economically. However, little work has been done in the area of combined audio-visual equipment and a program useable in association therewith so as to economically and conveniently produce both sound and picture. The finest present examples of development in that field include the sound motion picture and television. However, in each of these cases the equipment for making the program unit and the equipment for reproducing from the program unit are expensive and complex. There is a large gap between these units and the inexpensive non-integrated audio-visual devices available. There is a great demand for audio-visual devices which integrate sound and picture, wherein the program unit isinexpensive and easy to produce, and wherein the audio-visual device which uses this program is inexpensive and can be readily and conveniently used by unskilled people.